This proposal is to develop a method to prolong the self-life and increase the safety of human platelets with a unique method of sterilization. The method delivers an agent known to kill a broad range of microbial pathogens in vitro including bacterial species known to contaminate platelet concentrates, as well as fungi, parasites, and viruses. The lethal agent can be released from an insoluble polymer that can be incorporated into the plastic that comprises the collection bag. The agent breaks down rapidly to normal physiological by-products, and thus presents little danger to the patient. Successful development of this method will increase the safety of the platelet and plasma supply, and by inhibiting microbial growth, increase shelf-life of platelets. Human plasma will be inoculated with common microbial contaminants of human platelet concentrates, and experiments performed to determine agents with optimal half-lives for antimicrobial efficacy. Efficacious compounds will then be tested in human platelet concentrates under blood bank conditions of handling and storage. Assessment of the effects of the compounds on the physiology of platelets will also be determined. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Successful development of a simple, inexpensive and effective process to sterilize plasma and platelet concentrates has the potential to become incorporated into every plasma and platelet collection container produced, roughly 20 million each year in the US. The economic incentive for this project is to develop agents to sterilize, and thus, prolong platelet shelf- life. The ability to significantly increase shelf-life of platelet concentrates could save blood banks millions of dollars each year.